Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Series
This page shows how to properly create and format a Series page. These pages are written from a real world perspective. Title This is the title of the series with a parenthetical (TV Series) afterwards. If there are multiple series with the same name, then the year is added, such as Spider-Man (1967 TV Series) and Spider-Man (1981 TV Series). Marvel Animated Universe series do not have a year. Infobox | name = This is the name of the series. Typically this is the name of the article. No year is used. | image = This should be the title shot of the series. | begin_date = This is the original air date of the first episode. It is written as Month Day, Year. | end_date = This is the original air date of the final episode. It is written as Month Day, Year. If the series is currently airing then this section is left blank until the series has finished. | num_ep = This is the total number of episodes the series has. If the series is currently airing, it contains the total number of confirmed episodes and changes as more seasons are green lit. | writer = This is all the writers on the series. It begins with the Story Editor. | producer = this is all the producers on the series. | chan = This is the channel the series originally aired on. It does not include channels it aired on in syndication. | prev = This is the series whose pilot episode aired before this one. | next = This is the series whose pilot episode aired after this one. Introduction This is a brief introduction of the series. The name and alternate names are 'bold'ed. There should be some information about when it aired, how long, and any notable information. Story This is a general summary of the story. This does not go into too many specifics. Background This is a detailed summary of the behind-the-scenes of the series. This includes how the series was started, the people involved, and the production of the series. This can also include censorship issues. Seasons This should list the pages for each season. This would also contain a summary of the changes of the series between the season. Proposed Stories This is any story that had been in some stage of planning but not used. This can be stories abandoned for one reason or another, or stories that had been planned before the series ended. Animation This describes the style of animation, companies, animators, and any information about the look of the series. Merchandising This includes all information about commercial tie-ins to the series, other than a comic book. This can be toys, video games, or other merchandise. The merchandise must be related to the series. Merchandise for a character used by the series but not directly related to the series is not accepted. Comic Book This is for any comic book tie-in for the series. The comic book must be officially licensed and inspired by the series. For example, includes information on the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' comic tie-in to the series but not the Ultimate Spider-Man that originally inspired the show. Crew This is a list of the crew who had a significant impact on the series. This would be people such as writers, producers, and editors. This should not include every single person involved. Crew members who had one or few works with the series should be left off. Instead, they would be listed under a Full Credits page. The list is put into a table. Voice Cast This is a list of every person who voiced a character on the series. It is broken up into Main Cast, Recurring Cast, and Guest Cast. Each list is put in a table. If the actor voiced multiple people, then all the characters are listed with them. If multiple people voiced a single character, then the character is listed under each name. The Main Cast is all the people and characters who were regularly seen throughout. While they do not have to be in every single episode, they should play a significant part. Recurring Cast is all those who are not the main but have several notable appearances. Recurring Cast would also include the Additional Voices, those who voice the nameless extras sprinkled throughout the series. Guest Cast is notable names that make relatively few appearances. This can also be if a notable name voiced a character but was replaced by another for multiple appearances, such as Martin Landau playing Scorpion. Awards These are the awards won by the series. The award must be notable, such as Annie Awards or Emmy. This can also be an appearance on a Best of, or possibly Worst of, list that a reputable site made. Reception This is the general reviews of the series as a whole. Specific marks for a particular episode should be left to the episode page, though episodes can be used in examples. External Links These are where all the links to external sites should go. It should start with official pages, if any. Then there should be well-known and peer-reviewed sites, such as Marvel Animation Age or Internet Movie Database. Sites easily edited would go last, such as Wikipedia and Marvel Database. Categories A series should have two categories: the one for the series, such as Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and whatever larger universe the series is involved with, such as Christopher Yost Animated Universe if any. If the series is currently airing then it should have Currently Airing Series. If the series has yet to air then it should have Unreleased Media. No category is given for completed series. Category:MAU Policies